


percy & the twins.

by shariling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Incest, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, incest isn't in this chapter but be wary in upcoming ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: “Brother.”He does not turn, though there’s no doubt he heard her. Vex’ahlia paints in her minds eye an expression she cannot see — her brother, brow knotted, mouth peeled back in a snarl. Out of beat, she takes a faster step, wrapping her arms around his middle, hands flat on his chest, face nuzzled down to the bend of his shoulder.“Brother, I would share anything with you. Including him.”It’s then Vex’s turn to walk away, and Vax to stand there, breathless.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	percy & the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be wary of the content tags - this chapter doesn't have vex/vax in it, but upcoming ones will! one day i will post a completed fic ...

Vax’ildan’s gaze lingers, and at first his kind and benevolent sister feels nonplussed to ignore it — as far as one can ignore their brother’s eyes locked onto their partner, with a wink and a waggle of her brow in his direction. Perceptive Percy seems to miss this interaction, thoughts of cogs and the dissected innards of his pistol weighing down his pocket seemingly weighing his brain from all other sensible thought. If his focus had been elsewhere, he might’ve noticed Vax’s gaze — had it been elsewhere, he might’ve noticed Vex’s pout, when in the blink of her eye her brother vanished from view. 

Quite the unexpected response, when she’d awaited a kind of flustered retort, if she was lucky — a blushing Vax with his feathers in a knot, a _shut up, Stumpy_ , and a reason for the giggle in the back of her throat to be there. Instead, there’s this weird lump there instead, like maybe she just did something incredibly wrong. Well.

The next time it happens, she catches his wrist before he can stealth. 

That gaze, again — weary eyes cutting across the dinner table Vox Machina currently resides at, growing sharp in the light of Percival’s welcome and brilliant laugh, finding some amusement in Grog and Keyleth’s drunken batter. Vex notes her brother, quietly sipping from her tankard. In all things, there is this melancholy that encompasses him, like he was born under a rain cloud — though Vex knows that can’t be true, because that would mean she was born under a rain cloud, and she manages to smile nonetheless. Someone might look at the gaze on his features and think it spiteful, angry. In truth, there may be a fair amount of all that as well, considering all the steps that led up to Vax wearing the musty armor he has across his chest, now. 

But there’s something more, in the look. A secret, hidden in the irises of tired, lonely eyes. A mouth that doesn’t smile, and eyes that do not twinkle, but that hold meaning behind walls put up in defense, guarding whatever castle Vax has moved his latest emotions into. Layers, peeled back to reveal — something.

Longing is the name that Vex’ahlia puts to it, watching her brother watch her lover. She only recognizes it, because it’s how she looks at Percy, too. 

Her fingers linger on her brother’s wrist, and he tries to walk off after the group has all gone off to bed, but her grip has always been stronger than his resolve. He stops fighting her after a moment, sighing. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Vex’ahlia claims, voice tender enough to make him wince.

“I haven’t.”

“Look at me, then.”

It’s long suffering, weighted as Vax turns towards her. His eyes lift up — instead of longing, there is guilt, plainly written in the depression of a downturned mouth, sad eyes. Vex’s hand lifts to cup his cheek, and Vax meets the touch, gloved hand wrapping around hers.

“Vex’ahlia —”

“Brother,” she interrupts. “Name a thing in this world that I wouldn’t give you.”

A scoff finds its way to Vax’s lips, but Vex keeps her stare down level, enough to haggle prices in black markets, and _certainly_ enough to barter the honesty from her brother. He meets her back, tired.

“Alphabetically?”

“Don’t act cute, it’s frightening.” A worn thumb follows the height of his cheekbone, forcing him to stay with her. “I have always shared everything with you. Haven’t I?”

“To be honest, not really.” Leaning away, he bats at her hand. “And I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, or where this all is coming from.”

“Uh huh.”

He turns to leave, but he can’t very well disappear to the shadows with Vex on his tail, eyes unblinking so she doesn’t miss the fade to black he is so known for. Their footsteps make no sound as shoe strikes tile, but she meets him perfectly in sync regardless, the shadow of a shadow of a shadow.

“Brother.”

He does not turn, though there’s no doubt he heard her. Vex’ahlia paints in her minds eye an expression she cannot see — her brother, brow knotted, mouth peeled back in a snarl. Out of beat, she takes a faster step, wrapping her arms around his middle, hands flat on his chest, face nuzzled down to the bend of his shoulder.

“Brother, I would share anything with you. Including him.”

It’s then Vex’s turn to walk away, and Vax to stand there, breathless. 

—

Percy always works at her body like it’s a machine, which might seem to be an insult if you were unaware of just how much Percy likes to figure out how things work. It was decided long ago that his one track focus on any project seemed not only to _improve_ in the bedroom, but excel beyond all that tinkering he does in his workshop ( sometimes it’s Vex that he’s tinkering with, but not tonight ). The scoreboard for orgasms is currently two to six, and Vex is happy in this instance to be losing the game — it doesn’t feel much like losing with Percy’s fingers inside her, his tongue against her foxish for how coy and distantly smug it seems. His fingers tense, pulling some sort of trigger — like this, he rarely misfires. Vex’s hand in his hair grips tightly as her back arches, and the score suddenly becomes a solid _seven_ as she lets out a shout, thighs quaking against his shoulders as an orgasm rips through her. 

Kisses he lays on a path upwards to her mouth are distantly wet, the soak of her cunt readily sticking to the whiskers on his chin that seem ever present. He was certainly taking his time down there, and Vex is happy for the momentary reprieve, although she’s almost certain she can hear the question of _want another?_ budding in the air. He’s a generous lover, after all, and Vex has always been greedy. 

Instead of that, two toned arms wrap around his neck and pull him in to lay flat on her chest. Percy wouldn’t skip a beat in worshipping her here either, nuzzling against her breasts with feathered, fleeting kisses on her skin. Affectionately, Vex sifts her fingers through his hair, watching him at work. 

After a beat,

“Did you know my brother admires you?”

It’s enough to make Percy stop in his tracks, eyes lifted as a brow arches up on his forehead. Lazily, he drifts to the side, using one of her tits as a pillow as he looks up at her.

“Interesting time to mention your brother,” comes out as a little bit of a grumble. “But I think you’re a little light-headed, dear. He doesn’t.”

“He does,” Vex insists, giving a gentle tug on his hair. Percy nods into it immediately. “Good boy. Anyway, he watches you. All the time.”

“Probably making sure I don’t do anything … irresponsible, when it comes to you.” His eyes go momentarily dark. “Again.”

“No, that’s not it.” She trails a finger down his wet chin, bringing it up to suck the taste of her release off. He watches her, rapt. “He knows I can take care of myself. And — I know Vax. That’s not it.”

Curious now, “Then what is it?”

“I think he wants you.”

Percy chokes, a little.

“The way I want you, yes.” Amended, “The way I have you.”

However red his cheeks had gotten from the exertion of sex, or how Vex’ahlia’s compliments during rattled him to the core, he finds a way to reach a deeper shade of pink, like a magnificently handsome tomato. Vex cracks a smile, tapping his cheek with her finger.

“W-Well, I —” He clears his throat. “That’s … should I tell him … What? I’m not interested?”

“Well, is that the truth?”

“What?”

“Are you not interested?”

An almost horrified expression curls up on his face — kind of cutely. 

“I — “ he recoils, a little. “I love _you_ , Vex’ahlia —”

“Darling, I think the mess between my legs proves that well enough. I’d be foolish to question your love.” Warmly, she smiles at him, cupping his cheek. “I was just … I don’t know, curious? Have you ever thought of him like that?”

The intrigue of the moment is lost on Percy, who for all his fluster, still manages to look distantly amused. He nods in her hand for a moment before he sighs, rolling off to the side and onto his back. An arm reaches off, allowing him to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“I — “

“Because, you know, I wouldn’t be angry! Honestly, I wouldn’t.” Turning onto her side, Vex props her head in her hand so she can watch him. “Maybe I would get jealous thinking of you in the arms of anyone else, but he’s my _brother_. He’s part of me!”

“Darling, yes, he _is_ your brother. Do you hear yourself?”

“I know, it sounds completely crazy. Do you want to know what I told him?” Percy peeks an eye open curiously. Vex, in response, throws a leg over him and takes a messy, heated set on his lap. “I said I would share anything with him. Even you.”

“ _Vex’ahlia_.”

It was so sweet of Percy to think she simply wouldn’t notice how hard he’d _re_ gotten once she mentioned Vax. Now the length of him slides so velvety between her folds, a solid rod for her to grind down on. She smiles at him, knowingly.

“And then I thought, what would my slutty little darling love more, than to be passed around between the two of us? Used and loved all at the same time?” This terminology, she knows, works wonders on her dear Percy. Groaning, he moves his hands down to cup her hips, following the movement as she bounces up and down on him. “I thought I’d love nothing more, than to see my brother fuck you. Can you imagine it? I’d be here —” She arranges them then, feeling his cock slip all too eagerly inside her. He gasps, and Vex uses the surprise to suck two of her fingers into her mouth until they’re soaked — until she can reach behind her and slide them both into his well worn hole from earlier this evening. “And Vax, here. Can you picture it?”

She’s never given much consideration to her brother’s dick before, but she imagines it’s thicker than two finger’s width. Still, it’s enough to have Percy’s pupils blown wide in arousal, hands firmer on her hips as he shivers with anticipation, with delight. Fingering him gently, Vex winks down at him. 

“The twins, there to please you.”

“It certainly _sounds_ like a dream I’ve had, once or twice.” Percy grumbles, but is clearly shy to admit. Vex’ahlia for her part seems ecstatic about the admittance, clenching tightly around his cock. He groans, throwing his head back. 

“Good boy,” cooing, she rides him harder, fingers scissoring inside him. “Good _boy_ , Percival. You can’t hide anything from me. You’d be such a darling for my brother, wouldn’t you?

“I — I would, yes.” He swallows. “If you let me.”

“ _Mmm_.” A hum escapes her as her free hand reaches down, tightening around his throat. Wildly, Vex smiles. “Who am I, to deny my favorite whore anything at all? What would Vax think, knowing you’re here, getting off to the thought of him inside you? Close your eyes, love, and you’ll feel his strong hands against you, his cock hitting that _spot_ that makes you sing like a songbird. Won’t he be so enamored by how lovely you are, fucked full and messy?”

Dutifully, and as always, Percy does as he’s told. And while _three_ to seven is still a losing game, Vex’ahlia is happy with the work she’s done here.


End file.
